Tennessee Titans
The Tennessee Titans are a professional American football team based in Nashville, Tennessee. History 2017 The Titans were an expansion team brought in to the league in 2017. Bubada, thatfunk, and Wooden were the original staff. The Titans prepared their roster for the season through trades, the expansion draft, and the 2017 NFLHC Draft. Expectations were low for the Titans with some even expecting them to be the worst team in the leaguehttp://cfbhc.com/index.php?/topic/8536-aliens-way-too-early-2017-predictions/. The Titans struggled in the first half of the season going 3-5. Kareem Taylor's future with the team looked bleak as he had 11 TDs to 8 INTs. Jim Otto who was selected in the expansion draft by the Titans suffered a career-ending injury to his achilles in the Titans week 7 game on Monday night against the Cleveland Browns. This motivated the Titan's players as they finished the season strong with an 8-8 record. Kareem Taylor had 15 TDs to 1 INT in the final 8 games. 2018 The Titans entered the season with the expectations of going .500. This was in doubt after the Titans started the season at 5-7 and looked out of the playoff race. In a surprising turn of events, the Titans would win their last 4 games against strong competition and finish the season at 9-7. They owned the tiebreaker over the Oakland Raiders after a Bobby Kolodziej-led team beat the Raiders midseason. The Titans made their first and only playoff appearance in the wild card round against the Denver Broncos and would go on to lose the game. 2019 The 2019 season was a struggle for the Titans plagued by injuries. After major injuries happened to WR Tommy Furrey, WR Cap Christian, TE Vaughn St. Clair, and OG Peter Greenwood, the Titans had the 4th lowest scoring offense. This would mark Kareem Taylor's last season with the Titans. Although, there were no injuries on the defensive side, the Titans had the worst scoring defense, allowing 30 points per game. Over the whole season, they forced 3 turnovers. The Titans finished the season 1-15. 2020 The Titans brought in veteran QB Alexander Williams from free agency to lead the offense. However, the 2020 season was marked with offensive struggles. Williams struggled making the transition to Tennessee and his season ended early due to an injury. Backup QB Bobby Kolodziej came in and showed some flashes of ability but struggled as well. Defensively, the team improved dramatically. The previous season they forced 3 turnovers; this season they forced 23 turnovers. With the improvement on defense, the Titans finished with a 5-11 record and look like a team that may be a contender in a few seasons. Season-by-season records *''Note: The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play. Italicized numbers mean that the records are subject to change each week due to regular season or postseason games being played.'' Players Individual Accomplishments Pro Bowl and All-Pro Team Selections *'NFLHC Pro Bowl Players' :David Doherty - 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020 :Tommy Furrey - 2017 :Randy Humphreys - 2017 :Donald Edwards - 2017 :Tyler Jones - 2020 :Brandon Reamon - 2020 :Jack Ramsey - 2020 *'All-NFLHC First Team Selections' :David Doherty - 2020 Significant Individual Awards *'Defensive Rookie of the Year' :Tyler Jones - 2020 *'Walter Payton Man of the Year' :Kevin Williams - 2020 All-time first round draft picks Category: NFLHC